


Mir Vhenan Somniar

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: :3, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lavellan sings to Solas, Mir Da'len (Vhenan) Somniar, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, angsty kisses, desperate kisses, solas x lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting through a grueling Venatori ambush, Solas and Lavellan finally are able to reunite and find comfort in each other's embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mir Vhenan Somniar

**Author's Note:**

> The Dalish Lullaby Sulenera sings to Solas is a slighty different rendition of "Mir Da'len Somniar". (Instead of Da'len, she uses Vhenan). This is the version of the melody she sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxPQbjDBpgI
> 
> (I high recommend listening to it! :3, the translation for the song is at the end)
> 
> **This is taken from the outline of my Solas P.O.V longfic, but I wrote it from Lavellan's perspective for Solas Fluff Friday**

Sulenera took a few quick, steadying breaths as she fluidly moved through a series of meditative poses on the outskirts of the Inquisition encampment. She could feel her mana redirecting itself through her body as she passed through each pose, tension diminishing in her with each transition. Silently, she thanked Deshanna for showing her this ritual when she was first learning to control her magic. It was the closest thing to a healing spell she knew that could relieve her of some of the aches and pains she had acquired over the last few days.

The Venatori ambush was the last thing she or any of her companions had expected. What had started off as a simple research expedition to Din’an Hanin turned into a flat out massacre when Venatori forces infiltrated the temple, seemingly out of nowhere. Dorian and Solas did their best to keep barriers erected around the small research party as Sulenera and Blackwall tore through the waves of agents, spirit blade and maul in respective hands. Sulenera shapeshifted constantly, fighting as a Wyvern one moment to shield the researchers and back to her elven form to slice through a rogue with her blade in the next.  She couldn’t risk staying in a shifted form for too long, for there were too many priceless artifacts she could have accidentally destroyed, and then all would have been for nothing.

If hadn’t been for Cullen sending scouts ahead of his troops while out hunting leads on Sampson in the Emerald Graves, Sulenera and her company might not have survived the night. The battle had been raging for two days straight. There had been no time to rest and so her body, and emotional state of mind, paid the price. Muscles ached from the non-stop onslaught and her mana reserves had run dangerously low.

Sulenera picked up her pace, her movements becoming more desperate as her thoughts raced through what could have happened. She winced at the memory of Blackwall’s endless endurance of being battered and beaten down, taking hit after hit, but not one of those attacks stopped him from getting up.

Sulenera spun faster remembering how Dorian reanimated the slain Venatori corpses to fight on their side, slowing giving them more manpower. She felt the pulse of her winter magic in her veins at the thought of him weaving in and out of the defenseless researchers, redirecting hostile magic being thrown in their direction by Venatori spellbinders.

And Solas, when not shielding Sulenera and Blackwall from incoming blows or wiping out marksmen with boulders summoned from the fade itself, he was warping the weakened Veil within the tomb to slow down the charging warriors, sucking agents into the rifts he had ripped into existence. This had given Blackwall and Sulenera the chance to cut their way through oncoming enemy lines, not letting them get anywhere near the researchers.

But even that had not been enough.

There were just too many of them, streaming in endless waves. One agent managed to roll out of the way of one of the small rifts Solas had created, effectively avoided being sucked into its depths. Sulenera had her back turned at the time and hadn’t seen him dodge the spell. She remembered the look of absolute horror on Solas’ face before she was body slammed onto the floor, raising her spectral blade just in time to block the incoming bite of his sword. It was not the last time she would fall during that fight.

She was flying through her poses now, her movements now mirroring the lunging and slashing she had done rather than meditating. She began releasing bursts of frost from her finger tips with each gesture, until the overwhelming sensation of being watched broke her out of her reverie. She snapped her attention to her audience, stopping dead mid-stance.

Solas was leaning against one of the gloriously tall trees, looking utterly worn out yet collected. His bright eyes studied Sulenera’s form, appraising every action she led her body through.

Sulenera realized at that moment she had been holding her breath, and stepped out of the last pose she had taken. Tilting her head back she released it, watching as a puff of steam escaped her lips and dissipated into the air around her.

“Vhenan, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to be granted some temporary relief from the humidity, the graves have not been kind.”

He gestured to the small clearing she was standing in. Sulenera glanced around her, in her “meditative” haste she had relinquished control of her aura, causing a layer of frost to dust over the grass.

“You have significantly altered the temperature in this area. Your effect on the environment is always quite intriguing.”

“Hah,” She drawled, “I won’t deny my preference for winter magic, or that sometimes I let it get the better of me. But I’m glad someone benefited from it this time….” She trailed off as she rolled her shoulders into one final pose, releasing the last bit pressure from her back as she playfully cast a flurry of ice at the tree Solas was using for support.

He dodged it expertly despite his look of fatigue, and surged forward in her direction.

“How graceful you are, even in combat.” He said, catching his breath once he reached her.

Sulenera laughed softly relaxing out of her stance once more, “Oh, you think I’m graceful?”

“No. I am declaring it.”

With that, Solas laced his hands with hers, bringing her fingertips to his lips. Sulenera felt herself smile for the first time in days and leaned in to press a kiss on his nose.

“Walk with me.” She said, gently tugging him in the direction of a somewhat beaten path away from camp.  

They had barely spoken two words to each other before this, for there hadn’t been any time for conversation except for barking orders and bellowing cries during the ambush.

But after most of the fighting had subsided, makeshift healing tents and beds were assembled to treat all of the wounded, as well as graves for those who did not survive. Sulenera was treated first despite her objections. There were many others in worse conditions that should have been seen before her, such as Solas, who had taken the blow of a blade to the chest defending her.  She was promptly kicked out of the healing tent for hovering over him too much and got swept away by the stress that finally began to settle inside from the past few agonizing days. She busied herself in menial, requisition work.  

“Have you had time to rest, Vhenan?” His voice broke their comfortable silence.

“Have you?” She countered rhetorically. Judging by his listless gait and the shadow of exhaustion creeping over his face, Sulenera guessed he had barely slept, if at all.

They wandered out of the trees into a meadow where Sulenera had laid her bed roll and several blankets earlier in the day. She discovered the meadow while restlessly exploring in between filling requisitions, doing anything to keep her mind off of Solas’ injuries. She had a hunch that this spot would offer a brilliant view of the star lit sky in the evening. She was beyond right.

“In case you had not received word yet, Dorian is fine, though incessantly complaining about the lack of brandy available in the stocks. He claimed that  all he needed was a ‘strong one’ to get him back on his feet.” Solas said changing the subject as his good shoulder brushed against Sulenera’s ever so slightly. “Blackwall is finally in stable condition. I expect he will make a swift recovery, given ample time to rest. presumably.”

Sulenera let out a relieved sigh, “Sounds like Dorian. I couldn’t get anyone to tell me anything about Blackwall, or you, I’ve been a wreck all day. Every time I would try to enter the tent to ask about the two you I was run off by our scouts.”

“Ah. That would be my doing.”

“Excuse me?” She stopped walking.

“I attended to Blackwall’s injuries myself. I also saw to the researchers’ and a few of the soldiers’ injuries… and some of Cullen’s as well. I knew you would protest…” He faltered, averting his eyes from Sulenera’s leveling gaze and continued his confession, “So I ordered the scouts to prevent you from entering.”

She planted herself right in front of him, preventing him from moving further into the meadow. She could feel heat rising in her face as she folded her arms over her chest.

“ _You_  were supposed to be recovering in that tent today, not expending any more of your mana! Creators, Solas you were severely injured…are you aware of just how much blood you lost?!”

She cringed and pinched the bridge of her nose at the memory of removing his crimson, blood soaked tunic earlier that morning, revealing the grisly laceration that spanned his chest.

Solas cleared his throat, before saying, “I am aware, but I could not let that deter my course of action in regards of what needed to get done. Please understand, I did not intend to make you upset by denying you—“

“I am upset,” She interrupted him indignantly, “You wouldn’t let me help you! I might not know any healing magic, but I can clean, stitch, and bandage wounds.  I’m upset that you would sacrifice your well-being to play healer when you can barely stand without swaying or walk in a straight line!”

His eyes flicked back to hers, annoyance slipping into his tone, “Their wounds were hardly something a simple stitch could fix, and I could hardly afford to be selfish in denying them my abilities. Those soldiers were running out of time with a limited amount of accessible healers. They needed to be taken care of.”

“You needed to take care of yourself first! You will do nothing for our people if you kill yourself in the process!” Her plea rang throughout the meadow.

He fell eerily silent, avoiding her eye contact again. Sulenera couldn’t read his expression behind the neutral facade he had slid into place. She yanked the soft fabric of his fresh tunic aside to inspect the gash on his chest. With furrowed brows she studied the swollen red line trailed from his right collarbone and dipped down beneath what the fabric had exposed. Guilt burned in her chest at the sight.

“At least it is almost fully healed.” He said quietly.

“ _What were you thinking_?” Sulenera didn’t even try to hide the pained anger in her voice as she assessed his scar .

“I…”  a torn expression escaped from underneath his mask, “was not.”

“Exactly! You should have let me take the blow. I could have gotten a barrier up in time, I—“

“And what if you had not?” Solas snapped, the weight of his tormented voice cut through Sulenera like a knife. The mask he had tried keep in place moments prior was crumbling apart with each of his words.  “I barely had enough time to shield you let alone gather enough mana to erect a sufficient barrier.”

His hands found their home on either side of her face, holding her there as if she the most timeless artifact he had ever laid eyes on.

“I could not bear the sight of you being cut down. I would not be able to live with myself…the thought of losing you…”

Sulenera didn’t hear the end of his sentence because he abruptly claimed her mouth with such fervor she lost her own train of thought. How Solas could go from composed, reserved and aloof to tender, passionate, and all-encompassing in matter of seconds was one of the many things she loved about him. She allowed herself to be swept up into his kiss, her distress melting away with each movement of his mouth against hers. She let him tilt her head back as he parted her lips with a deft flick of his tongue.

She released her hold on his tunic and ran her hand over his newly formed scar. She cast a simple ice spell to numb any lingering pain he might have had as she returned the intensity of his affection. She heard as much as felt the groan of approval escape from his lips and into her eager mouth.

Solas broke away breathless, as he slid hands down her neck before wrapping them around her waist.

“ _Ir abelas, Vhenan_. I should not have kept you away from me this morning. I should have been more considerate of how you were feeling.”

“ _Tel’abelas_. I shouldn’t have given you a reason to place yourself in harm’s way, I should’ve been more careful. We are both at fault.” She paused, pressing her forehead to his, “I know the past few days have seemed like an unending nightmare, but we got through it. It’s over.”

They stood there for a moment in each other’s embrace, drinking each other’s presence as Sulenera started to hum. It was one of her favorite soothing melodies. She had sung it to herself earlier to ease her budding discomfort at being left in the dark about his condition. It seemed fitting it would pop back into her head now. She felt Solas relax, leaning in to press her closer. She ran her fingertips down Solas’ arms and grabbed his hands before pausing her tune.

“Come  _ma sa’lath_ , lay with me under the stars tonight.”

Solas allowed her to pull him towards her bedroll and she gestured for him to lay down. She began to hum again as she unfolded the blankets and laid them bare around their makeshift bed.

“That song you are humming…I recognize it. I’ve heard you sing it before.”

“Oh? But I’ve never…” Sulenera started, a bit sidetracked. She had been sure she had never sang it in front of anyone before, save for the spirits when she was dreaming in the…. _oh_.

Solas saw her make the connection because a light pink coloring dusted the tips of his ears.

“I never meant to pry on your dreams, but I often hear you singing in the fade and I feel myself drawn to it. What song is it, if it is not too much to ask?”

Sulenera shifted to lay beside him, propping herself up on one elbow.

“It’s an old Dalish lullaby, one of my favorites. One of the only ones sung entirely in Elven.”

She stole a glance at Solas’ face. His distaste of Dalish customs often made her hesitant to share them with him, but judging by the expectant look on his face it was of no matter.

“Would you like me to sing it to you, for real this time?” She teased, leaning over his face. She was already think of a way to alter the words to apply it to him.

“I would cherish any opportunity to hear you sing, Vhenan.” Once again he wound an arm around her waist, tracing the groove of her hip with idle fingers. Sulenera smiled at his touch, took a breath, and started to sing in her clear mezzo voice.

 _“Elgara vallas, Vhenan_  
Melava somniar  
Mala tara aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar”

She felt Solas tighten his grip on her as the Elven fell from her lips, trailing the length of his ear. She traced his sharp jaw with gentle fingers, ghosting her thumb over his cheek. The anchor from her hand cast a dream-like glow over Solas’ face.

 _“Iras ma ghilas, Vhenan_  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir”

In one fluent movement, Sulenera felt herself being pulled on top of Solas. A warm hand cupped her face, as his fingers curling into her hair. His eyes burned with some unreadable, conflicted emotion. Hesitantly, he nipped at her neck while Sulenera kept singing.

 _Tel'enfenim, Vhenan_  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan–

Sulenera’s melody was swallowed up by the urgency of his mouth once more. This time his kiss was more desperate than seeking forgiveness. Sulenera followed Solas as he rose to a sitting position, adjusting her to straddle his lap, never once breaking them apart. Any space between them was too much. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him flush against her. A ragged plea escaped Solas’ lips between their kisses.

“ _How can you be real_. Tell me you are real. That this…is  _real_.”

Sulenera drew back at the desperation resonating in his voice. A distant look had glazed over his normally penetrative blue eyes. The sight wrenched Sulenera’s heart of her chest. The conflict, the pain, and the look of being hopelessly lost in her was almost too much to bear. The lack of sleep and blood loss must have finally caught up with him. She placed her glowing left hand over his that was resting against her cheek.

“I am real.” She soothed him, turning her head to kiss the inside of palm.

“And this..” She slid his hand over her throat, down past her collarbone and under her tunic to rest over her heart.

“….is real.” The anchor in her hand began to pulse in tandem with her heartbeat.

“You will always be my heart. Never forget that, ma sa’lath.”

Sulenera would never forget the expression that broke over Solas’ face in that moment for the rest of life.

“Ma Serannas, Vhenan” Solas whispered against her lips, laying them back down against the fur blankets, his arms fastened around her as if they were the only thing anchoring her to him in this moment; that if he relinquished her embrace she would slip away from him.  She watched as his heavy lidded eyes gave in, unable to resist the pull of the fade any longer. Sulenera nestled in beside him, watching his chest rise and fall in slow, even breaths.

In her soft, lilting voice, she sang to him the last lines of her lullaby.

“ _Ma garas mir renan_  
_Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elven:
> 
> Ma sa’lath- My one/only love  
> Ir abelas- I’m sorry  
> Tel’abelas- Don’t be sorry
> 
> Mir Da’len (Vhenan) Somniar- Dalish Lullaby translation:
> 
> Sun sets, (my) heart,  
> Time to dream  
> Your mind journeys,  
> But I will hold you here.
> 
> Where will you go, (my) heart?  
> Lost to me in sleep?  
> Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Deep with in your heart.
> 
> Never fear, (my) heart,  
> Wherever you shall go.
> 
> Follow my voice–  
> I will call you home.  
> I will call you home.


End file.
